Trixie Says
by Skye
Summary: Vicki's thoughts when Trixie convinced her to still go after Jake. Trixie/Vicki


_Notes: Spoilers for "Siren Says." References Jake/Danica plus one-sided Jake/Vicki and Kyle/Trixie. I chose the spelling "Vicki" to differentiate these two from the FOP characters. :p_

**Trixie Says**

I knew that she and Jake were very good friends, but I didn't consider her to be a rival at all. I could tell their relationship was purely friendship. Trixie wasn't really his type, either. He would go more for girls that were pretty, and also girly. Ones didn't spell dyke with their every move, other than the fake lusting over cute guys like Kyle Wilkins. Yes, I knew and believed the rumors, Trixie was a total closet case.

While I didn't consider her a threat in any way, I wasn't expecting her to be the one to become an ally to be on her own. I already set my plan in motion with that tart Danica, so I didn't really need her. But for some reason, she wanted me and Jake together nearly as bad as I did, and wouldn't leave me alone about it. "There's no reason you don't still have a chance with Jake," she insisted to me.

"Hm, I'm over it," I explained. "It would have been fun, but I just wasn't lucky. Oh well, there's always next time, so maybe later. Space is infinite and so are my possibilities!" I declared dreamily, staring into the sky.

"Maybe this time you can have a chance. Maybe soon," Trixie insisted still, clutching onto my hands firmly as she brought me back to earth.

Was she talking about me and Jake, or me and her? "Na, it's fine. I don't need a guy right now anyway. I have tons of other stuff to do. Besides, Jake and Danica be might be nice together. Maybe it was meant to be. She's so pretty and all," I further tried to convince her, while trying not to show my distaste for the exceptionally pretty girls.

"_You_ and Jake might be nice together! You're also pretty," she said, now holding the side of my face.

I'm not homophobic, but Trixie was getting a little too close for comfort. It was almost making me blush, and Vicki Ficley doesn't blush for anyone. "Um, yeah, I'm also pretty. I just need a little work, huh?" I said, pulling away. "A normal hair color, maybe not to cosplay all the time?" I suggested what she might be about to say.

"'Cause what?" Trixie said, confused. I guess she didn't know many fandom words, even hanging around fellow dorks like Spudinski all the time. "Nuh-uh. You don't need any makeover. I don't think so anyway," she said, quickly getting past her confusion. "You are pretty, girl and anyone who thinks you need to be normal or any trash like can just shut it."

Practice what you preach, I thought to myself. Sure Trixie had strayed from traditional ideas of beauty, but she still insisted on pretending she was normal by putting up this whole hetero act. "So, you really think that Jake could like me?"

"No doubt."

"Even though he has the choice of a near beauty queen?"

"Well, yeah. Danica, she ain't so sweet. It's not all about looks anyway," Trixie said as she put her hand on mine.

Oh, stop, I wanted to say to her. Then again, I didn't want her to get offended. At this moment she was making me consider the other side. A _guy_ would never say something like "It's not all about looks," after all. Well, with a straight face. Referring to anyone but himself. How weird, but nice, that a girl actually liked me. I could go bi for her, maybe even just completely lesbian.

I considered starting things up with Trixie. Helping her realize her own true nature. Having a normal relationship for once. I couldn't even use my powers on her if I wanted to, they only work on men. Though I wouldn't need them. Unlike all the guys I've gone after, she actually _likes_ me. We could have a totally normal abnormal relationship.

But, it's not a sure thing, unlike using evil powers to hypnotize people into thinking I'm pretty. Trixie could still leave me for some other prettier girl after I helped her realize how gay she was. And I couldn't even use my evil power to get her back or even get revenge. So, I guess I'm straight after all. Nothing left to do but manipulate Trixie into helping me. But she doesn't really need convincing. Unfair, I like manipulation. I'll just have to settle for confusing her, like she did with me.

So I leaned forward, and kissed her. On the lips, for a few seconds. She was too stunned to respond. Afterwards I put on my cherry mask and said, "You're right! So help me get close to Jake!"

"Yeah..." Trixie said, still staring ahead. She soon snapped out of it. "Wait a sec! What was THAT?" she demanded.

"That, oh, it was a show of appreciation in Planet R00031 for helping to, um, helping someone to find their possible soul mate," I BSed. "It just seems to fit the moment. Now, you're going to take me to Jake?"

"You got it," Trixie said. Wow, that much convinced her? Well, I do act like a loose cannon most of the time. She took my hand. "Come on. You can help me get my slave for the week ready to bring us to Jake," she said. I giggled as she led me away.


End file.
